The present invention relates to illuminated handles. More specifically, the present invention provides an illuminated handle system for a cabinet door. The illuminated handle system includes at least one handle and a motion detector for actuating the light source within the cabinet handle. The handle may further include a temperature activated sensor within the handle that illuminates the light source when heat is detected.
Many people walk about a house during the night in order to use the bathroom or obtain an item from the kitchen. In many instances, a person will refrain from turning on lights to prevent waking another person sleeping within the home or to avert bright lights from shining in their eyes. In such situations, the person may stumble while trying to make their way through the bathroom or kitchen because of the lack of light. Therefore, there exists a need for an illuminated handle system that replaces conventional cabinet handles to provide a limited amount of light when roaming a house in darkness.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to illuminated handles. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices mostly relate to illuminated handles for purses or buckets. Generally, these devices are secured to a strap or handle and used to direct light into a dark recess, such as an opening of a pursue. Other similar devices include puck style lighting devices that attach under a cabinet in order to provide dim lighting. Some devices include a light detection or motion sensor within the device that is used to actuate the light source.
However, these known art devices have several drawbacks. The devices fail to include a light source that is disposed within a cabinet door handle. Furthermore, these devices fail to disclose a separate motion sensor that is disposed within a proximity of the handle that can wirelessly activate the light source when motion is detected. Lastly, none of these devices include temperature activated sensors that can further actuate the light of the device when body heat is detected.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing illuminated handle devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.